Embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for entity resolution. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to improving entity resolution using life arcs as a feature for entity resolution.
Identity resolution applications attempt to answer the question “Who is who?”—i.e., determines when multiple records actually refer to the same entity (e.g., individual). For example, records identifying two women with different last names may in fact refer to the same woman having both a familial surname and a married surname. An example of an identity resolution application is the Identity Insight Server, available from International Business Machines Corp. (IBM®) of Armonk, N.Y.